


You got me (and I got you)

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Eventual Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Not Proofread, Secret Relationship, Sex jokes lol, Swearing, jaemins parents are dicks, jeno and jaemin love each other a lot, jenos parents are dicks, just a lil, nomin, some violence, sorta mafia au, the dreamies love each other so much, things get a little spicy but not too spicy, title inspired by bts' mikrokosmos, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin are going to get married.Not willingly. Arranged marriages suck.They had to get out. Somehow.





	You got me (and I got you)

Jeno heard a knock on his door. Blindly stumbling out of bed, he grunted and opened the door to see Jaemin standing there.

“Jeno. Get dressed and meet me outside. Our parents have called us.” He looked grim, and without much more, he closed the door.

Jeno was awake now. He was very concerned. His parents never wanted anything to do with him, and much less Jaemin’s parents. He threw on a t-shirt and jeans with a pair of run-down sneakers and went outside. Jaemin was looking at something on his phone, and when he saw Jeno he sighed.

“Come on. We’ll be late.”

Jeno hopped into the passenger side of Jaemin’s car and turned to him. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think they…”

Jaemin shook his head. “I don’t want to think about that. They hate us and each other…it won’t end well.”

They fell into a silence the rest of the ride, and a few agonizing minutes later, they arrived at Jeno’s parent’s company. They stepped out of the car, and walked into the company. They both looked out of place in their normal clothing, while everyone else was in suits and dresses. When they reached the office, they both took a deep breath. Jeno opened the doors, and they both stepped in.

“Welcome, Jeno. Jaemin. Take a seat.”

Jaemin’s parents smiled at them. “You may be wondering why we’re here. Well, to make it short, we’re merging our companies.”

Jeno raised his eyebrow. “Congratulations. What do Jaemin and I have to do with this?”

“What better way to sell a merging of companies than with a marriage?”

Jaemin’s mother smiled wickedly.

“Mrs. Na…what do you mean?”

Jeno’s father turned to him. “Son, it’s obvious. Why would we call you and Jaemin?”

Jaemin turned to Jeno with a grim expression. “I hope they’re joking.”

Mr. Na laughed. “We’re not, Jaemin. I know you two aren’t particularly fond of each other, but think about it. This would be the best publicity stunt we’ve ever pulled, so many new customers would be present. Good for the both of us.”

Mr. Lee turned to them. “And besides, you have no choice. Well, that’s it. You’re free to go. We’ll discuss this more tomorrow.”

Jeno and Jaemin stood up silently, and quickly got out of the building. Jaemin drove them back to Jeno’s place hastily, nearly running a red light. When they finally got inside of Jeno’s apartment, they both let out a sigh of relief.

“My heart is beating so hard.”

Jaemin burst out in a grin and threw his arms around Jeno and kissed him. Jeno happily kissed back, and they made their way to Jeno’s bed.

“I was so scared they found out for a second.”

“I mean…this fake engagement or marriage thing isn’t ideal but, I’m just happy they didn’t find out prematurely.”

Jeno felt giddy and repeatedly pecked Jaemin on the lips, and then kissed him as long as he could on the last one. Jaemin couldn’t help but chuckle. “Someone is really happy.”

“Of course, I am.”

“Well, now we’re going to be observed by hundreds of people. And we won’t actually get to look happy since this is all fake. And imagine telling this to our friends.”

Jeno deflated. “Damn. I don’t know how to feel about this anymore.”

Jaemin giggled and pulled Jeno closer to him. “Hey. We’re in this together. That’s what matters. I love you and you love me. Simple.”

“Yeah, I know. But I can’t help but think how hard this is actually going to be now.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You’re such a worry wart. I shouldn’t have told you.”

Jeno opened his mouth to retort, but he heard the door opening and they both jumped out of Jeno’s bed.

“We heard what happened!”

In came their five friends, all tumbling into Jeno’s apartment.

“Oh, Jaemin’s here already?”

“Yeah. He came to take me to their company.”

Renjun looked at them sympathetically. “I can’t imagine how hard this is going to be for you guys. They know you guys don’t really like each other.”

“Well, about that—”

“We’re actually okay with each other! We’re friends.”

Their friends went silent for a beat, but then started laughing. “Sure, sure. Well, we’re here to tell you that you guys have a new place. It’s the Lee penthouse near the company.”

“Not bad. We’ll start moving in after a week.”

“That soon?”

“Yep. I’ve been waiting to get out of this apartment.”

“Can I have it though? It’s still pretty nice…”

* * *

 

“Hello, boys. Ready for the details?”

Jeno and Jaemin shrugged. They were sitting in front of their parents, waiting to see what they would have to do.

“First, the media knows now that you both will get married at the end of December. We told them that you two have been together for two years, and you’ve just been engaged. Here are the rings.”

Mrs. Na slid over a small package.

“Keep them visible while you’re in public.”

Jeno nodded.

“As you may know, you two are moving into the Lee penthouse. We’ll send people over to help you both move in.”

“Is that it?”

“Don’t try any funny business. Got it? There aren’t any rules as long as you keep up the charade in public. Keep it that way.”

“Understood.”

Mrs. Lee smiled. “Wonderful. Your first press event will be tomorrow. Spend the rest of this day making up a story. You’re free to go.”

Jeno nodded and they both stepped out of the room.

“Two years? That’s almost as long as we’ve been dating for real.”

“I also don’t think the story part should be that hard. I mean…”

Jeno smiled. “I guess we can just spend the rest of the day together. Ice cream?”

“You read my mind.”

* * *

 

 “How’s the new couple doing?”

Jeno and Jaemin were currently moving into their new penthouse. Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle, Mark, and Jisung had come over to see the new place and help them. Although Jeno and Jaemin were the only ones doing the work, they guessed the five boys were only there for moral support.

“Let me see the rings.”

Jeno panted as he set down the boxes, and Jaemin wiped the sweat off his brow.

“Wow. These are nice.”

The rings were simply just golden bands, with three small diamonds embedded into the ring.

“Who proposed to who?”

“Jeno proposed.”

“Ayyyyyyy. I knew he’d be the one doing it.”

Jaemin looked offended. “I’m not pleased.”

Jeno snickered. “Babe. What they’re saying is that I’m a top. We established that.”

“I’m leaving you.”

Jaemin hit his chest and went outside to get more boxes.

“You guys are very good at this story thing.”

Jeno laughed and muttered under his breath. “Uh huh. It’s a story for sure.”

“What was that?”

Jeno panicked. “Nothing. I’m gonna go get more…boxes.”

He ran out and left the five boys staring at him.

“Not gonna lie, I thought Jaemin was the top.”

“Nope. Jeno top all the way.”

* * *

 

 Jeno shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of many reporters and their flashing cameras. The constant flow of questions was starting to give him a headache. Jaemin seemed to feel the same way.

“How long have you been together?”

“Two years.”

“Didn’t you two hate each other?”

Jeno chuckled. They did hate each other. Until that one night at the pool where they made out. Things changed after that incident.

“We did. But things happened which we’re not willing to disclose.”

“It’s wrong to be gay. You know you’re going against God?”

The rest of the reporters started booing as Jeno’s jaw dropped and Jaemin whispered to their security guard.

“Party’s over. Everyone out!”

Jeno sighed as every reporter raised the intensity of their questions as they were being escorted out.

“The audacity some of them have.”

They turned to the source of the voice. Their parents started to file in.

“Sorry, boys. That question was not appropriate. We’ll be sure to blacklist that reporter from any future events.”

“You both can get going. We paid for your meal down at that restaurant if you wish to go there. We’ll see you later.”

Jeno turned to Jaemin as their parents left. “I seriously hate this. It’s only been like, three weeks.”

“I can’t believe this will be our life from now on.”

“I don’t even want to think about that part.”

“Okay, then let’s not. Why don’t we go get lunch then?”

“Do you want to go to that restaurant?”

Jaemin shook his head. “No. I don’t want anything to do with them right now.”

“I understand. But what’s the restaurant down the street then?”

“McDonald’s.”

* * *

"Another press event? It’s thanksgiving and I just want to stay home and get fat.”

Jaemin pouted as he read the text message from his parents.

“Well, where are we going?”

“Some nightclub.”

Jeno groaned. “Seriously?”

“And we have to dress nice. Do we have suits?”

“Yep. Just came in today. I was wondering why they were there.”

“Anyways, I made food. Go and—oh my god!”

“Wait, what’s wrong?”

Jaemin turned to Jeno excitedly.

“We get a limo!”

* * *

 

“Watch your back.”

Jaemin nodded as he fixed the collar of his suit. “Okay, why?”                                                                                                                                       

“This nightclub is dangerous. I don’t know why your parents chose this place as a publicity stunt.” Jeno frowned.

“Make sure the ring is on display. The order is courtesy of my parents.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, and put on his ring. “This is terrible. What do you mean ‘on display’? Is the media going to doubt the whole thing if the rings aren’t there? Ugh.”

“Yeah. I know. Let’s go, we’ll be late.”

The two took a deep breath, and Jeno stepped out of the limo first. He helped Jaemin out, and held him by the waist as they made it into the nightclub. The media was louder than usual, and their bodyguards had to shove a couple people harder than usual. Jeno already felt very, very annoyed, and Jaemin could feel it.

“Your angry face is showing,” Jaemin whispered.

Jeno turned to him, angry face still visible, and he forced a smile.

“Never mind, put the angry face back on.”

They nodded at the bouncers who let them in, and finally got in to the club. Jaemin had never felt more relief, which was funny, since now he was in one of the most dangerous nightclubs in the city.

“Do we have to split up?”

Jaemin’s relief quickly faded away the moment he saw all the drunk and…possibly drugged up people. Now he was kind of uncomfortable, and maybe a little scared. They looked pretty dangerous.

“No, unless you want to—”

“Alright, I’m stuck with you for the next two hours. If I do somehow get lost, I probably died.”

Jeno let out a small smile. “Understood. But we have to go talk to some CEOs now.”

He offered an arm to Jaemin, and he took it, allowing Jeno to lead him around. After talking to many important looking people, Jeno and Jaemin were about ready to run away and never return.

“Want a drink?”

Jaemin shrugged. “Sure.”

“It’s non-alcoholic, but be careful.”

“I will.”

Jeno handed him a drink, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Kay.”

Jeno shot a look of warning at Jaemin, and Jaemin waved him off. “Go.”

He walked off, leaving Jaemin alone with his drink. Jaemin leaned back casually, drink on the table. He made sure to keep his hand loosely over it, just in case. After a while, Jeno returned.

“Okay, so, we only have to stay here for another half an hour. Great.”

Jaemin sipped his drink. “Then what are we gonna do?”

“Stand here and pretend that we’re happy.”

“I’m happy since I’m with you.”

Jeno sighed, but there was a small smile playing at his lips.

“When will you ever stop being cheesy?”

Jaemin didn’t answer and kept sipping his drink, and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over him. He swayed, and nearly slammed his drink on the counter.

“Jaemin? Are you okay?”

Jaemin nodded, leaning against the counter. “Yes…no.”

“How much did you drink while I was gone?”

“This glass. I started drinking it when you got back. Plus, you ordered me something non-alcoholic, remember?”

Jaemin slumped, and Jeno reached forwards to catch him.

“Oh, oh, okay, don’t faint. Stay with me.”

“M’ tryin. It’s getting a lil’ fuzzy.”

Jeno cursed, and held Jaemin against his chest. He grabbed Jaemin’s drink, and led Jaemin to the counter. “Can you show me out to the back door? My fiancé isn’t feeling too well, and we’d rather not deal with the press right now.”

Jaemin pressed his face further into the crook of Jeno’s neck, and Jeno’s eye twitched. The bartender stared at him for a minute, and then at Jaemin. For a moment, the bartender looked like he was about to freak out, probably because he recognized who they were, but then nodded.

“This way.”

Jeno thanked him, and dragged Jaemin out the club with him, still holding the drink.

“Mom, dad, I need a cab. Hail one for me, I’m in the back alley.” Jeno spoke through gritted teeth. Soon after, a yellow taxi pulled up.

“Where to?”

“The Lee’s. Preferably the penthouse.”

The driver nodded, and started up the car. Jeno sighed in relief, and propped Jaemin up. He started fixing his hair, and wiping the sweat off Jaemin’s brow. He then carefully put Jaemin’s head against his shoulder.

“What’s with him?”

“I think he got drugged. I have the drink here, so I’ll get it tested.”

“Ah. You’re a good friend.”

Jeno smiled tight lipped, and wiped the drool of the corner of Jaemin’s mouth.

“Or are you something more? Seems like it.”

Jeno turned his head back to the driver. “Are you the only person that hasn’t heard of what’s going on in the city?”

“Guess so. Just got this job.”

“Oh. Never mind.”

The driver shrugged and turned his focus back onto the road. After a few more minutes of an awkward silence, the driver spoke up. “Okay, but like, you still want to tell me? I’m as nosy as everyone else.”

Jeno groaned. “I figured. He’s my fiancé. Not willingly, but it was arranged. We’re both from the two most powerful companies here. They wanted to merge. So, here we are.”

“Sounds like a drama.”

“I think it is, man.”

“But did you grow to care for him? That’s usually what happens.”

Jeno turned to look at the knocked out Jaemin. “See, that’s where my story is different. We were actually secretly dating before this, so…”

“Well, that does change some things. Wait! Are your parents assholes?”

Jeno cracked a smile. “How’d you know?”

The man laughed. “Now it’s time for you to escape from them and live happily ever after.”

“I don’t think it’s that easy. Since you’re new, you really don’t know how dangerous this city is. Our parents are powerful, and they’d hunt us down.”

 “My words still stand. Are you sure about that? Or are you just a coward?”

Jeno went silent. “I…”

“Just food for thought. We’re here now. It’s fifteen dollars.”

Jeno handed him a wad of cash. “Keep the change. You were good company. What’s your name? I might put in a good word.”

The driver smiled. “Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Good luck.”

Jeno nodded his head in thanks, and then got him and Jaemin out of the car. He walked inside of the building, and got into the elevator. When he reached the top, he was finally exhausted, and barely managed to get inside of his and Jaemin’s place before collapsing on the floor. Of course, he got Jaemin onto the couch first. He was still clutching the drink, and when he got up from the floor, he placed it in the refrigerator. He changed out of his suit, and changed Jaemin’s out of his.

It was eleven when he finally settled into bed with Jaemin next to him. He was pretty sure the drug wore off, as at some point Jaemin had muttered something, causing Jeno to jump into the air. Jeno was about to drift off to sleep before he felt a hand on his forearm.

“Jeno.”

“What?” He groaned tiredly.

“What the fuck happened?”

Jeno shot up, and saw Jaemin already sitting up and in tears.

“Woah, woah, woah. Calm down.” He quickly got out of the covers, and positioned himself in front of Jaemin.

“Hey, look at me. It’s alright. Nothing happened.”

Jaemin was crying into his hands, a little terrified and dizzy.

“You’re okay now, we’re in our penthouse.”

“Jeno, I’m scared.”

Jeno grabbed his hands, and wiped the tears off his face. They were still rapidly running down his face.

“Don’t be scared, it’s okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I’m right here.” Jeno whispered soothingly, trying his best to calm Jaemin down. Jaemin didn’t stop crying, and Jeno didn’t blame him. He’d just been drugged, and if Jeno had come back a few minutes later, god knows where Jaemin would’ve been.

“Help me.”

Jeno scooted closer, and pulled Jaemin into his arms. “Don’t cry, you’re safe. You’re safe, I promise. Nothing is gonna hurt you.  Nothing is going to hurt you or even touch you while I’m here.”

Jeno could hear Jaemin’s breaths slowly evening out and calming down. When his sniffles finally stopped, Jeno pulled away, still holding him.

“You better now?”

Jaemin nodded slightly. “Can we go to sleep? Like this?”

Jeno didn’t say anything, and just laid them down, pulling the covers on top of them. Jaemin fell asleep within five minutes, and Jeno followed suit.

And Jeno wouldn’t admit it, but he went to bed a little teary eyed himself.

* * *

 

 The next morning, Jeno woke up to a head of hair in his face. Some of it was in his mouth, which, he did not appreciate.

“Jaemin. Can you slightly move your head?”

Jaemin didn’t stir for another thirty seconds, and when he did, he didn’t do anything.

“Please move your head, or else I’m going to sneeze and snot will blow all over you.”

At that, Jaemin frantically scooted down and rested his head on Jeno’s chest instead.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I guess. Did anything happen to me after I passed out?”

“No. I just took you home.”

Jaemin propped his chin on Jeno’s chest, which was a little bit painful. But Jeno ignored it.

“Thank you, Jeno.”

“Okay, I hate to interrupt, but your chin hurts.”

“Oh, sorry.” Jaemin laid his head back down, listening to Jeno’s heartbeat.

“I owe you.”

Jeno snorted. “No, you don’t. I did what anyone is supposed to.”

“Really? Because I recall a certain someone telling me that the club was one of the most dangerous there. So, really, I think you would’ve been the only person there to help me.”

“You’re my fiancé, but that isn’t relevant.”

“Pft. Well, do we have anything to do today?”

“No, not really. Although I think we should go to the police and get your drink tested.”

“Yeah, good idea. Oh, I feel horrible. What if the person who did that did it to someone else?”

“I have a feeling on who it is. I think it was the bartender. He looked a little suspicious when I talked to him.”

“Maybe. No one else came to me. My drink was in front of me and my hand was over it.”

Jeno nodded. “We can get it tested tomorrow or something. I think you deserve a break today.”

“That sounds—”

Jaemin was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

“Hello? Yeah. Mhm. I get it, okay. Yeah. Okay, bye.”

Jaemin hung up.

“Well?”

“My parents want us to go out for dinner with them and your parents.”

Jeno groaned. “Fine.”

“It’s at six, so we still have the entire day to ourselves.”

“But I doubt we’ll get up from bed for another hour or so.”

“Huh, yeah. That’s accurate.”

Jeno grinned and absentmindedly rubbed circles into the space between Jaemin’s shoulder blades. Suddenly, the bell rang.

“Of course, someone has to come.”

 “Come in!”

The keys jingled, and loud voices came ringing through their ears, destroying the calm atmosphere. Jaemin sighed, and got out of bed, and Jeno turned on his stomach, also putting a pillow on top of his head.

“Hi guys!” Chenle nearly screamed. The kid was too happy for his own good.

“Hi, Chenle. And hi, four other people in our room. What brings you here on our perfect, but now ruined, Sunday morning?”

The five boys snickered. “We wanted to take you guys out for some fun! And some bonding, since you guys aren’t the best of friends.”

Jaemin shook his head, and brought Jeno a glass of water.  “Who says? We’re besties!”

“Never say that again.”

Jeno sat up and gratefully accepted the water. “But really, we’re fine, and dead tired.”

“Come on, don’t be so boring!”

Jeno set the glass of water on the nightstand, and laid back down. Jaemin followed suit, snuggling into him, and pulling the covers on.

“It’s only nine, and we have some sleep to catch up on. We’ll see you guys at noon.”

“Since when did you two sleep in the same bed?”

“Always.”

“And you didn’t want to tell us that you guys are friends?”

“We’ve been saying that.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Fine. How was last night then?”

Jaemin froze, and Jeno cursed. “It was okay.”

“Nothing happened.”

They both spoke at the same time.

“Uh huh.”

Jaemin pouted and pulled Jeno closer. “Yeah. Nothing happened, we swear.”

“Are you sure? Because it doesn’t seem like it.”

Jeno growled. “Nothing. Happened. Lay off.”

He was stroking Jaemin’s hair, who was trying to sleep. The five boys were slightly shocked, but Jeno’s face softened when Jaemin muttered something to him.

“Sorry. We’ll tell you later. Please leave?”

Mark nodded, and ushered the four boys out, and smiled as he walked out.

“Don’t scare them away. They’re the only people we have.”

“My bad. I was afraid you’d start crying or something.”

Jaemin chuckled. “I think I’m okay now.”

“Are we actually going to get back to sleep?”

“No. Let’s just watch TV. They don’t have to know.”

* * *

 

“We’re back! Rise and shine! Oh, you’re shirtless.”

Jeno sighed as the same boys walked back in. The two others were on the couch watching a movie and cuddling. Well, Jeno was. Jaemin had a tendency to fall asleep while watching TV. Jaemin was resting right on top of Jeno, and Jeno was hugging him tightly.

“Please tell me you didn’t do the dirty.”

“No! We were eating, and Jaemin spilled something on my shirt. So, I took it off.”

“Oh my god. What universe is this?”

Jeno shrugged as best as he could. “The universe where we’re still tired?”

“Bull. You guys managed to get out of bed. You’re coming with us. Wake him up.”

“But—”

“Do it.”

Jeno huffed, and relented.

“Hey, Min. Wake up.”

“They have pet names! Pet names!”

Jeno ignored them, and started kissing Jaemin’s hair. Their friends started cooing when Jaemin shook his head and whined.

“Come on, Minnie.”

Jaemin groaned, and spoke against Jeno’s neck. “Are they here?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Fine. I’ll get up.”

Jaemin rolled off the couch, and glared at his friends as he walked into the bathroom. They tried to hold back their laughter, seeing as Jaemin looked as threatening as a puppy.

“Wow. Jeno, you’re ripped.”

“No. I’m average.”

“Listen, Mark is average. You’re ripped.”

Mark slapped Donghyuck. “He’s right though.”

“Jaemin’s a lucky man.”

Jeno started turning red, and screeched. “I’m going to get ready now.”

His friends snickered and made themselves at home, sprawling on the bed and couch. Minutes passed, and finally Jeno and Jaemin emerged from the bathroom.

“The couple is here. Ready to have fun?”

Jaemin whined and wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist. “No. I wanna sleep.”

“Jaemin’s awfully clingy this morning.”

Jeno smiled fondly. “He’s like this every morning.”

“ _You’re_ clingy too, Jeno. Since when?”

“Since Jaemin? Wait, that sounds weird. Also, that’s my hoodie.”

Jaemin was clad in a very oversized blue hoodie which obviously he stole. Jeno took a closer look, and probably the only thing Jaemin wore that wasn’t stolen was his ripped jeans. Everything else was Jeno’s.

“Did you raid my closet?”

“You know it.”

Jeno sighed. “You have your own clothes.”

“But your clothes are more comfortable. So, I’m taking them.”

Renjun shushed them. “Okay. Let’s go before any other things happen.”

“Where are we going?”

“An amusement park. Duh.”

Jaemin turned to Jeno. “I told you I’d never go to one again.”

Jeno raised his hands in defense. “I didn’t want to either. It can’t be that bad. Just go.”

“If I cry again, you owe me three bars of chocolate and cuddles.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

 "Why are we doing this? They act like a married couple anyway. How are we so blind?”

Renjun shook his head. “Jisung, they weren’t always like this. Sure, they could’ve been friends, but they don’t act like this. I have a feeling something happened last night.”

The boys turned back to look at their friends. Jaemin was feeding Jeno funnel cake, while Jeno was scrolling on his phone. Jeno then held his phone up to take a picture of Jaemin.

“Oh man. What if they made out or something? We don’t want to know that!”

“Tch. No, something bad. Jeno’s unusually soft with Jaemin today. And, I’m kind of worried.”

Mark nodded. “Me too.”

Donghyuck shrugged. “Then let’s ask.”

Despite the protests of the boys, Donghyuck turned around and sat on the bench Jeno and Jaemin were on. “So, what happened last night?”

The four boys behind him sighed, while Jeno and Jaemin winced. “Can we tell you when we’re somewhere less cheerful?”

“Okay. Cool, let’s go to the park.”

Jeno pouted, and got up. “Fine. Jaemin, let’s go.”

They got up, and walked out of the amusement park, still eating funnel cake. They rode in the car silently, until they reached the park. It was a quarter past five, so it wasn’t really hot anymore. Settling down on a blanket underneath a tree, the five boys looked expectantly at their friends.

“Please tell.”

Jeno nudged Jaemin.

“Well…last night, we went to a night club for a publicity event.”

Immediately, the five boys’ faces fell, knowing that it was already a somber story.

“I got a drink, and it was non-alcoholic, so I drank it. The next thing I know, I’m at home changed into pajamas and lying next to Jeno.”

Renjun comfortingly rubbed Jaemin’s back. “Do you know who did it?”

“Jeno and I think it was the bartender himself.”

“Sorry for pushing…we were worried.”

“It’s alright. I get it.”

“Is that why you two have been so stuck to each other?”

Jeno looked away sheepishly. “I felt horrible after leaving him unattended. He could’ve gotten seriously hurt, and I don’t know what I would’ve done. I feel like I have to protect him now.”

Jaemin cooed. “Aw, our Jeno actually cares about me.”

“Of course, I do! We’re friends!”

Jeno grew silent and checked his watch. It was five-thirty now.

“Jaemin, we have to go!”

Jaemin’s eyes widened and he jumped up. “Everyone get in the car.”

The seven boys ran to the car, and Jeno drove them to the penthouse. “Thanks, guys for taking us out. We have a dinner to catch.”

Jeno smiled at their friends as they drove away, and when they were gone, the pair ran inside.

“Fuck, we’re gonna be late.”

Jeno hobbled around the room putting on his suit while Jaemin did his hair. “Jeno, we have to get out now! It’s five-fifty!”

Jeno cursed, and they quickly slipped their shoes on and hopped into the car. They stumbled into the restaurant at 6:10, and their parents looked quite unimpressed.

“You’re fashionably late.”

Jaemin and Jeno smiled sheepishly and took a seat.

“Where did you guys go last night?”

The boys’ smiles faded. “To our penthouse. Jaemin wasn’t feeling well.”

“What happened?”

Jeno squeezed Jaemin’s hand comfortingly under the table, and shot him a look, as if asking for permission to say. Jaemin nodded.

“Well, someone drugged his drink. I brought him back home because he passed out. We were late because we were out at an amusement park with our friends. I thought it’d make him feel better.”

“You boys seem awfully close now.”

“Being in a forced engagement-almost marriage does that to you,” Jaemin grumbled underneath his breath.

“Anyways, do you plan on getting it tested? And finding out who it is?”

Jeno nodded. “Jaemin was going to go tomorrow. And, it was the bartender. It had to have been.”

“Yeah, I put a hand over my drink the entire time. So, it had to have been drugged before.”

“Then we’ll take care of it for you.” Mr. Na had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he whispered to Mr. Lee.

Jeno and Jaemin looked uncomfortably at each other, having a suspicion of what Jaemin’s father was talking about. The rest of the night, Jeno only realized how much they needed to get out of there.

* * *

 

“Hey, babe. I’m gonna go get the drink tested, alright? I won’t be long.”

Jeno looked up from his phone. “Yeah, sure. Do you want me to get lunch?”

“Hm, no. I’ll pick it up on the way back.”

“Alright.”

Jaemin smiled and pecked Jeno on the lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Be safe. Text me if anything goes wrong.”

“Tch. Don’t worry.” Jaemin pinched Jeno’s cheek.

“Well, have fun with whatever you’re doing. Don’t miss me too much.”

“I will.”

Jaemin chuckled. “I’m gonna get going now. Bye.”

Jeno waved, and flopped back onto the bed. Now, he really had time to think. Last night had just proven how ruthless his parents and Jaemin’s were. No doubt the bartender was ‘missing’. He was probably dead. Their parents’ mafia was terrible.

He suddenly thought back to Jaehyun’s words. Did he really have a choice? Was he a coward? Probably. But he thought it was justified. Their parents were part of a mafia gang after all.

He had to get out though. No question. Whatever they did to the bartender, they could do to him.

And Jaemin.

Jeno didn’t like that one bit.

Now Jeno was just conflicted. And a tad bit afraid.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, and feeling as hopeless as he’s ever felt before, Jeno cried.

* * *

 

“I’m home! I got take-out since I was kinda craving it. Hope you don’t mind.”

Jaemin didn’t hear a response. “Jen?”

He set the food down on the table, and walked around. “Jeno? Where are you?”

Jaemin didn’t hear any response. Worried, he walked into their room. He found Jeno passed out on the bed. He sighed, and walked over to him. He sat down, and observed his sleeping form. It was cute.

But as Jaemin took a look closer, he discovered what seemed to be dried tear tracks on his face. Jaemin immediately knew something was wrong. He didn’t want to wake Jeno up though. So, he cleared the hair from Jeno’s face, and kissed him on the forehead. Before leaving, he pulled some of the covers onto him.

Jaemin quickly ate his lunch, and looked through the fridge to see if there were any eggs left. Bingo. He decided to cook soy bean fried egg and rice. Jeno recently discovered that he really, really, loved it. Maybe cooking it for him would cheer him up.

When Jaemin was halfway through frying the egg, he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist.

“Mm. Smells good, baby.”

Jaemin smiled and leaned into the touch. “Thanks. It’s for you. I got take-out already.”

“Aw, you ate without me?”

“You were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Jeno hummed, and kissed Jaemin’s nape while he plated the food. Jeno only let go when Jaemin moved to the table.

“Say ‘ah’.”

Jeno rolled his eyes, but complied. Jaemin fed him a spoonful, and grinned.

“Tastes good.” Jeno gave him a thumbs up, cheeks puffed.

“Glad you enjoy it.” Jaemin stood up, and started to wash the dishes.

“So, you gonna tell me why you passed out?”

“I was just tired.”

“Hm. We slept pretty early last night.”

“I was just-I was just thinking and I guess I drifted off. Nothing too special.”

Jaemin raised his eyebrow. He knew what happened, but didn’t want to make Jeno feel bad. So, he just stayed silent. “Anyways, the drug is ketamine. Nothing serious, so I’m fine.”

“That’s good. I was worried.”

“No need to be. I’m strong!”

Jaemin dried his hands and flexed his arms. Jeno’s eyes turned into their usual crescents as he laughed. Jaemin missed that smile…he hadn’t seen it in a while.

“There it is.”

“What?”

“Your smile. I missed it.”

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’ve smiled plenty.”

“No…this smile is different. It’s just, your eyes get all squinty and turn into little crescents. It’s absolutely adorable.”

Jeno flushed. “I guess.”

“I’m going to start calling you moon eyes. I think it’s fitting.”

Jaemin walked over and sat on Jeno’s lap. “That’s not fair. I don’t have anything else to call you besides Nana.”

“Too bad, moon eyes.”

Jeno sighed and leaned in to kiss Jaemin on the lips. “I’m gonna shower.”

Without disconnecting their lips, Jeno stood up and picked Jaemin up. “Or not.”

“Please let me shower. The area of the clinic was not very sanitary.”

Jeno threw him down on the bed and started leaving open-mouthed kisses on Jaemin’s neck. “Mhm. In a minute.”

Jaemin attempted to protest, but his voice broke when Jeno sucked on the junction between his shoulder and neck. “You can j-join me if you want.”

Jeno hummed and let Jaemin sit up. “It’s okay. I’ll be out here wallowing in my misery.”

Jaemin snorted. “Always so dramatic.”

As he turned away, he saw the smile on Jeno’s face fade.

Jaemin didn’t know what was going on, but he knew it wasn’t good.

* * *

 

“Okay, Jen. You’re kinda worrying me.”

Jaemin sat down across from Jeno on his bed. “Something on your mind?”

“No.”

Jaemin looked at him knowingly. “You know I asked that because I know you’re thinking? Babe, come on.”

“It’s really nothing, Jaem. Don’t worry about it.”

Jaemin sighed, and squeezed Jeno’s hand comfortingly. “Jeno, I’m worried about you. You seem…off. Did I do something?”

“No. It’s just…I’ve been thinking about something a friend said a while ago. It’s only gotten stronger with the recent events, and I’m just caught up in it. That’s all.”

“Jeno…can you tell me what it is?”

Jeno hesitated. “I want to…but it might put you in danger.”

Jaemin chuckled. “Me being with you already jeopardized my life with how handsome you are. I’m fine.”

“I’m serious!”

“I know you are. But I’m telling you, I’ll be okay. Now, I won’t be okay if you keep hiding things from me.”

“I—fine. I’ve been thinking about escaping. Like, moving to a different city hundreds of miles away. I wanted to get away from here, and start over. I wanted to feel like a regular person.”

Jaemin didn’t know how to feel, so he let Jeno keep talking.

“And I’d always thought that I could never do that because my parents were so powerful and influential. But I just realized I was too afraid to try.”

“Then why don’t you? I’ll be fine.”

Jeno made a face. “What?”

“Why don’t you just pack up and leave? I don’t understand why it’s so complicated…”

Jeno laughed. “Are you saying that I should leave you behind?”

Jaemin looked puzzled. “Yes…?”

“Jaemin, you’re the reason I realized this. After putting you in danger…I couldn’t stand seeing you hurt. And honestly, I wouldn’t want anything else if it wasn’t with you. Yes, I want to start over…but with you too.”

“Oh. I see.”

Jaemin shrugged and moved closer. “Then let’s do it.”

“How?”

Jaemin made a sound of uncertainty and brushed the hair off Jeno’s face and kissed the mole under Jeno’s eye. “I don’t know.”

“Then, how can you be so sure?”

“I’m not. It’s just…we’re together. I think we’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

“Any places in mind?”

Jeno spun around the room in his rolling chair. “What do you think about Busan? I’ve been doing some research.”

“Hm. Not bad. You know, I was thinking Jeju.”

“Hey, not bad. I like the way you think.”

Jaemin pouted. “And not me? I’m devastated.”

“You know what I mean.”

Jeno stood up and walked over to Jaemin. He pulled Jaemin flush against his chest by the loops on Jaemin’s jeans, and kissed him, soliciting a yelp from Jaemin.

“Babe, you have got to stop doing that. At least let me know when you’re going to kiss me,” Jaemin spoke against Jeno’s lips.

“Mhm. New chapstick?”

“Yeah. I thought vanilla was too boring.”

Jaemin started pushing Jeno down on the bed, and straddling his hips with his knees. Jeno slowly started inching up the bottom hem of Jaemin’s shirt, when the bell rang.

“Are you serious?”

Jaemin chuckled and rolled off Jeno. Jeno got up and answered the door. There wasn’t anyone there, except for a package laying at the doorstep.

“Jaemin, did you order anything recently?”

“No. Why?”

“There’s a package here.”

“Is this like, how we die?”

Jeno rolled his eyes. Leave it up to his boyfriend to be dramatic. “Okay, I think we’ll be fine. Maybe it’s an incorrectly delivered package. It happens.”

Jeno shrugged and left the package outside. “Are you still in the mood?”

“No.”

Jaemin snickered at Jeno’s crestfallen face. “Come on. We got research to do. Maybe I’ll reward you later.”

* * *

 

“Jaemin, when you said reward, I thought you meant something else.”

Jeno was standing in an overpriced hoodie and leather jeans.

“You look great! I don’t know about you, but I think this is a perfectly fine gift.”

“Jaemin, you’re a fashion designer. And the circulation in my legs are getting cut off.”

Jaemin chuckled. “Fine. Let’s just go for a walk then.”

Jeno nodded and eagerly took off the horrendous clothes and slipped back into more comfortable clothing. They thanked the store owner, and walked into the park. Jeno intertwined their fingers loosely, and swung them around as they walked. They were surrounded in a comfortable silence, only hearing the chirping of passing birds occasionally.

Suddenly, Jaemin’s hand was ripped from his, and he heard muffled cries. He quickly turned around and saw Jaemin with a cloth pressed to his mouth by some random man.

“Jeno, run!”

“But—”

“Just get help!”

He was about to fight the other man, but saw two others coming. With much difficulty and guilt, Jeno ran. He bounded across the park, much faster than the other two men. Thank god for his track training when he was in high school.

He made it back into the shopping plaza, and ran through multiple shops, effectively losing the men. He burst into a Forever 21, looking out of place among the crowds of teenagers. They looked at him strangely. A staff member came up to him as he was dialing 112.

“Sir, is everything all right?”

“No! My fiancé was just kidnapped and I need to call the police! They’re after me too!”

The staff member stood there, shocked. “Do you need more assistance?”

“Please. They’re in this mall right now. They have black masks, black trench coats, black glasses, black everything.”

She ran off to inform the other staff. Jeno was now talking to the police. Everything after that happened in a blur. The two men were caught. The man who had Jaemin was also caught not too far away, since the park was pretty large. Before Jeno knew it, he saw Jaemin fly into his arms.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry for leaving. Did they hurt you anywhere?”

Jaemin shook his head, and buried his face in Jeno’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. I told you to leave. If you didn’t, we would’ve been both taken. That would’ve been worse.”

He kissed Jaemin’s hair, and pulled away to examine him. Not a bruise or a scratch. Good.

“I swear, if anything happened to you…I’d go crazy. I’m so happy you’re okay.”

Jaemin didn’t say anything as he hugged Jeno once more.

They were both thinking the same thing as they watched the three men be escorted into cars.

_They had to leave._

* * *

 

“We’re sorry for what happened yesterday, Jaemin. We’ll have that taken care of.”

Jeno was slightly annoyed. “Are you going to tell us what that was? I know it had to do with you.”

Jaemin turned to him. “Jeno. Calm down.”

Mr. Lee chuckled. “No, Jaemin. He’s right. It did have something to do with us. Let’s just say, we don’t particularly get along. They came after you for money.”

“Of course.”

“But we’ll prevent that from happening again. You are forbidden to leave your penthouse for safety reasons. You may invite friends over, get things delivered, and whatever else you desire. But you cannot leave, unless there is an emergency. We’ll have guards standing outside of your penthouse to watch you.”

“Uhm. Thank you for the nice gesture?”

“No need to thank us. Just watching out for you two. You’re free to go.”

They walked outside, and Jeno stopped them. “Hm. This is awfully controlling.”

“What can we do though? We just have to go along with it.”

“I know. Hang on, I’m going to try to convince them that we don’t need the guards. Wait in the car for me?”

Jaemin nodded, and walked away. Jeno quietly walked up to the door, and listened for any signs of them still talking.

“If this happens one more time…I have a feeling the boys will snap. They will leave.”

“Mr. Na. That’s why we have these security measures. We can’t afford to lose them.”

“We’ve been raking in so much money lately. It’s truly amazing.”

“This better work, Lee.”

“It will. It will. Once it’s all over…we can dispose of them if we please.”

Jeno paled and ran away as fast as he could while making sure his steps were silent. He basically stumbled into the car, startling Jaemin in the process.

“Jesus. What’s wrong?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to the penthouse.”

Jeno drove quickly, and when they reached the penthouse, he ran inside. Jaemin was right behind him.

When they both got into their room, Jeno started digging around the room while Jaemin watched, confused.

“Jeno? What the heck are you doing?”

“They’re using us. They’re using us.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes. “Of course, they are.”

“No, Jaemin. They’re going to _kill_ us. Once this is all over, we’re dead.”

“What?”

“I overheard them. They’re only keeping us alive for the fame, power, and money. Once the media stops caring about this…we’re done for. Jaemin, we have to leave as soon as possible.”

Jaemin’s face steeled. “How about next week?”

“Good. That should be soon enough.”

“Where to?”

“You decide. We have to get going.”

“Jeju it is.”

* * *

 

The boys started packing everything that they needed. They tried to bring as little as possible, leaving a lot of things behind.

It didn’t take long before they were done packing. Jaemin and Jeno were tired and hungry, as it was seven and the only thing they had to eat that day was a small bowl of cereal.

“Let’s get dinner.”

“McDonald’s?”

“Yeah.”

Jeno had found a way to escape the penthouse. It was a little risky, but nothing too serious. It was a tiny fire escape at the back of a building that lead them through an alley that hid them from everyone.

Once they reached McDonald’s, they ordered quickly and scarfed the meal down.

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Me neither. I just…wow. It’s all going so fast. But, I need to tell you something. I changed our flight. We’re—”

“Jeno. Jeno, oh my god. Those are the men that were guarding us.”

The men spotted them at one of the booths. They started jogging over to them, but Jeno and Jaemin were faster. They ran out the back exit and out into the streets, but that’s where they were met with more men. Jeno looked at Jaemin apologetically as he squeezed his hand. He started to fade out as he felt a cloth being pushed against his mouth. He cursed at himself for not being able to protect himself. Or Jaemin.

* * *

 

 “So, where are we?”

“I’d tell you if I knew, but I think we’re both blindfolded.”

Jaemin cursed. “Well fuck. We’re dying today.”

“Let’s be positive!”

“Listen, Jeno. You know if I’m this negative, we’re doomed.”

“Yeah.”

Jeno and Jaemin were tied back to back, bags over their heads. It was getting a little stuffy, and the ropes were starting to chafe.

“Hang on…did they forget to search me?”

Jaemin froze. “Please tell me you brought your pocket knife.”

Jeno grinned as he dug around in his pocket for a while. Luckily, his shoulders weren’t too stiff.

“I got it. Let me cut mine, and then—”

The two heard a huge bang.

“Okay, I don’t know what that was but we gotta speed this up. I have to take the bag off my head first. Do you trust me?”

“What kind of question? Of course!”

Jeno shrugged. “Alright then.”

Jeno started leaning forward, hoping that gravity would take the bag off. Jaemin felt himself being lifted off the ground and being set down again.

“I’m gonna start cutting.”

For the next thirty seconds, he heard Jeno grunting with slight difficulty before he felt Jeno take the bag off his head. There, in his all sweaty and red-faced glory, Jaemin resisted the urge to kiss him. Maybe later.

After Jeno had cut his ropes away, they both got into a fighting stance, just in case.

Finally, a single man burst in, and Jeno had no problem slinging his knife into the man’s chest.

“They underestimated us, didn’t they?”

Jaemin shook his head, almost laughing. “They were such bad parents. They never paid attention to who we hung around, of course we picked up fighting skills.”

“I think we can just run out of this.”

Jaemin turned to Jeno. “Yeah. Let’s give it a shot.”

Carefully, the two started walking out of the room, no one there to stop them. Occasionally, they’d stumble upon some random gangster, and Jaemin would have no problem round-housing him in the head. Easy stuff. So easy, it was almost funny. But really, it was just sad.

When they finally emerged from whatever building they came from, they immediately booked it. Sprinting down the streets, their brains went on autopilot, both knowing the same destination.

After reaching the house, they frantically rang the door bell and knocked on the door.

“What do you—what the heck happened to you guys?”

“Okay, long story, but Jeno and I got kidnapped while in the middle of a dinner—”

“I think they found out that we wanted to run away—”

“They being our parents, but yeah. So, they sent their men after us, and we were out for a while. Then we woke up tied and bags on our heads.”

“They didn’t bother searching us, so Jeno cut us out with his knife. Also, I think he may have maimed a man really seriously. But I think I did too, like a couple.”

“But after we got out of the building, we immediately ran here.”

Jeno and Jaemin were gasping for air and leaning onto the sides of Mark’s house.

“O-okay. Do you want me to send Hyuck over for your stuff?”

“Please. We only have our wallets and the clothes we’re wearing. We have bags laying near the door. Hyuck will know when he sees them.”

Mark’s face was grim and he opened the door wider.

“Well, get in.”

* * *

 

Jeno and Jaemin settled into a spare room in Mark’s house. As soon as Jaemin sat down, Jeno tackled him into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Jaemin smiled widely. “I was wondering when you were going to do that.”

“Well, if you wanted it, why didn’t you do it yourself? Why do I—”

Jaemin cut off Jeno by pulling him back down onto his lips.

“Stop whining now.”

Jeno grinned, and pecked Jaemin on the corner of his mouth. “Okay. Remember when we were having dinner, and I told you something about our flight?”

Jeno helped Jaemin back up into a sitting position, and was now holding his hand loosely.

“Yes. Do go on.”

“Well…I changed our flight.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “No duh. But then where are we going to go now? They found out, so obviously not another city in Korea.”

 “Well, you see that’s what I was going to tell you. We’re not staying.”

“What?”

“We’re going to America.”

* * *

 

“Thank you so much for getting our stuff. Thank you for letting us stay here.”

Mark waved him off and Donghyuck laughed. “No problem. You guys are our friends. We’re always here.”

Jeno and Jaemin looked around the living room at their five friends. Mark, Donghyuck, Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun. Always there and supportive of them. Their hearts were warmed, and their courage was higher than ever. So, when the rest of his friends were all engaged in their own conversations, Jeno decided to man up.

He leaned in to whisper in Jaemin’s ear.

“Jaemin, stay quiet okay? Because hell will break loose if the others hear anything.”

Jaemin nodded slowly, and motioned for him to go on.

“It’s been a while since this engagement thing or marriage thing, and we’ve obviously grown. I wasn’t sure of anything when we first started dating…and I’m still not sure of what the hell is going on now. But the one thing I’m sure about is that I love you. And I’d like to be with you for a very, very long time.”

Jaemin turned to him, eyes wide. “You’re not proposing right?”

“No! I mean, no. This is simply a promise. I promise that I’ll always take care of you. I promise that I’ll always hold you when you think that you’re not good enough. I promise that I’ll love you even when the sun burns out and the oceans are dry. And that’s a promise I intend on keeping.”

Jaemin sniffed. “Dumbass. That is a proposal.”

“But do you…well, accept?”

Jaemin glared at him as best as he could while trying not to cry. “Yes! Of course!”

Jaemin jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly. Jeno pulled away and kissed Jaemin’s ring.

“Keep it on?”

Jaemin nodded. “I don’t think I’ll ever take it off. Unless we actually do get married one day.”

“Then, wait until that moment.”

Jaemin smiled a smile filled with happiness. He pulled Jeno in for a kiss, filled with passion. And love, of course love. He loved Jeno so much, more than Jeno could imagine.

“I love you, Jeno. So much.”

Jeno kissed him on the forehead. “I love you too.”

“What in the fuck?”

Jeno and Jaemin broke apart, forgetting their friends were still there.

“We finish playing overwatch and we see Jeno kissing Jaemin’s forehead? What goes on?”

Jeno grinned at Jaemin.

“So…we have something to tell you.”

Jaemin squeezed Jeno’s hand tightly. “We’re leaving.”

“We know. Mark told us. Busan?”

“No. Not Korea.”

“We’re going to America.”

The room was silent. “Stop pranking us.”

“We aren’t. We want to start over. We want to forget any of this ever happened to us.”

“Then why not one of you move away? Why both?”

Jeno and Jaemin went silent. “Think about it, for one second.”

Mark understood it first. After all, they told him they were on a dinner date.

“OH—”

Mark leaned in to whisper to the rest of the group, and they burst out screaming.

“You’re dating?”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah. We have been for a while.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes. “How long?”

“Since before the fake marriage.”

“WHAT?”

Jaemin grinned sheepishly at his friends’ expressions. “It’s only gotten more serious since then. He made a promise to me. To give you a hint, let me just say this: the engagement rings weren’t a waste.”

The room was chaos, and Jeno didn’t bother checking before leaning in to kiss Jaemin again.

“Oh my god, you’re using them as promise rings.”

Donghyuck started looking around. “You guys, _promise rings.”_

“I can’t believe.”

Jaemin opened his mouth, and Jeno clamped a hand over it. “Sh. Don’t say that while Jaemin is there. He’ll burst out singing EXO.”

Renjun held up a hand. “Wait. When did this happen?”

“Two minutes ago. You guys were too busy playing overwatch.”

The five boys started groaning and sighing in disappointment. “You couldn’t have waited?”

“No. I just felt so happy and grateful that I had to let it out. Sorry.”

“Jeno’s such a softy.”

“Your softy.”

Jaemin turned and kissed Jeno on the nose.

“Oh my god, get a room. But, I’m happy for you. We all are.”

Chenle started bouncing up and down. “Group hug!”

It was Chenle who threw himself into Jeno’s arms first, Jisung then jumping into Jaemin’s. Renjun and Donghyuck just threw themselves on top of the four, and Mark tried to fit everyone in his arms.

“When are you guys leaving?”

The seven boys were all settled on the couch, all tangled up with each other.

“Tomorrow.”

“How long?”

“We don’t know. But we don’t even know if we’ll ever come back.”

“Hm. Just know that we’ll always support you. And we’ll visit you too!”

“How are you guys going to get over there?”

Jeno smiled. “I have connections.”

“Are you seriously leaving everything?”

“No. I’ve had some things shipped over there, including a lot of our money. We’ll be fine.”

And the truth is, they probably would be fine. They had so many people there to back them up.

But more specifically, they had each other, and that’s all that really mattered.

* * *

 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Jeno and Jaemin hopped into the back of a yellow cab, luggage already loaded in the back. Just a few minutes ago, they’d said good-bye to their friends. They were just a little emotional, but you wouldn’t catch any of them admitting that.

“It’s actually happening.”

Jeno kissed Jaemin’s knuckles. “I’m so excited.”

“Long time no see.”

Jeno turned his attention towards the front mirror, to see a pair of familiar eyes looking at him.

“Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun grinned. “Hey man.”

“I took your advice.”

“I see that. I’m happy for you, congrats. Now, where to?”

“The airport.”

“I take it you’re leaving for good?”

Jeno nodded. “Yep. Thank you, Jaehyun. You definitely inspired me to take this step.”

“No problem, man. I hope you have that happy ending that you wanted.”

Jaehyun winked at him through the mirror.

Looking into Jaemin’s eyes and feeling his ring on his finger, Jeno smiled.

“I think already got it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> okok so I disappeared for like a month but I swear I'm not dead (yet)  
> I'm working on 'you are my angel' because writing chaptered fics are hard sometimes  
> but have this as a little present ily thanks for reading <3


End file.
